Let The Show Begin!
by PrismUnicornRainbows
Summary: Roll up! Roll up! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! To the greatest show on the Earth! Filled with mystery, drama, and romance! Come, and see for yourself what happens when you feast your eyes upon the Noah's Ark Circus! Ladies and gentlemen, let the show of the century begin!
1. Chapter 1: The Show Begins!

Now don't worry, I haven't given up on my other Black Butler fic, Tradition is Absolute. I'm just taking a break, because a) I'm currently writing a novel and b) I haven't given as much time to work on my other stories as I should. So I may not be as quick at updating my other stories, but I won't leave them to rust. When I was describing Belle's show outfit, I kept thinking of Olivia's from Fire Emblem Awakening, except in different colors, and more of a dress/skirt than trousers. I own nothing, but Belle and her horses.

Fun fact: The stories _Tradition is Absolute_ and this one _will_ be connected. But only with hints. If you read both, you may be able to see them ;)

TUoR

* * *

A young woman stood behind the curtain, nerves racking her small body. It was near showtime for the Noah's Ark Circus, staring in London. 'Why did I agree to this?! I wonder if I can fake a cold and stop last minute...Yes! That's it!' The nervous girl walked away to the stables. She made to unsaddle the horses, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'Now what do you're think you're doing, Belle~?'

Belle jumped away from the perpetrator. It was only Joker, with a mischievous grin on his face, 'You're not thinking of backing out now, are you? It would be a real shame if you did.'

Belle was struggling to form words, 'O-o-of c-course not, Joker! I...have a cold.' She tried to cough into her hand. Joker wasn't convinced, but he played along anyway,

'Oh, you have a cold? Well then, we can't have you giving anyone else the cold. It would be a nuisance to everyone, and probably Doc as well.' Joker feigned thoughtfulness, then pretended as if he came to a saddening conclusion. 'I suppose we'll just have to cut you off; leave you here, etc, etc-'

'NO! No wait! I don't have a cold!

' _Really?_ I thought you just coughed just there now, it sounded like a cold to me.' Joker teased.

'I...I'm just really nervous...' Belle played with her burgundy hair and the skirt of her dancer outfit. It was similar to the dancer's outfits from Arabia, in a midnight blue and silvers. It was decorated with little jewels, and the designs of the threading making it seem like Belle was wearing a clear night sky with tiny stars. The skirt split up the sides of her dark stocking covered legs. Her top was showing off her abdomen behind a veil, but covered what needed to be, especially her...mark. Her ballet like shoes shifted from on to the other, jingling the silver anklets 'I look, well a little _ridiculous_. And what if I make a fool of myself-'

Joker tried to reassure, apart from Snake, the newest member to the First String group, 'Now you're talking nonsense! I've seen you practice, you're really amazing! And you look, well, all kinds of beautiful!' Belle shook her head, her eyes closed. He grabbed her by the shoulders, 'Belle. Listen to me.'

Belle reluctantly obeyed, and stared into the 25 year old's purple eyes with her own green ones.

'You are going to be fantastic.' Belle looked away again, 'Everyone else thinks so to, so wipe that frown of your face.' He lifted a gloved finger under her chin 'Come one, gives us a smile, eh?'

Belle couldn't help but laugh at his attempts to cheer her up, 'Fine.' But her frown returned, 'Just...don't leave me behind, okay.' She was surprised when she was suddenly enveloped into a bear-like hug, but was gentle at the same time.

'I would _never_ dream of it.'

* * *

'Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome! Welcome one and all! To the _greatest_ show on this Earth! To the _Noah's Ark Circus!_ '

'My name is Joker,' The ring announcer introduced himself whilst juggling colorful balls, 'If you look here-whoops!' Joker accidentally on purpose dropped the balls to let them fall on his head, getting a chuckle from the audience. On cue, the main stars of the show stood behind the Ringleader except Peter and Wendy, who sat on the ropes above. All stayed within the shadows, 'Ahem, the whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!'

Belle was standing right behind Joker. She was still shaking. Oh, why did she agree to this?!

'Here we go! With one shot from the fire-eating man,' Jumbo on cue blew the flame heavenward, lighting the fabric ceiling in reds and golds, 'The show of the century...begins!'

* * *

'Now, introducing the queen of the dance, a secret treasure of the Noah's Ark circus!'

 _Right, this is it. Besides, Beast is after me, so I won't be the last act that stays in people's mind._

 _'_ Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you, _Belle of the Arabian Nights!_ '

 _I can do this._

 _No you can't_

 _Shut up, no one asked for your opinion_

Joker left the arena, stopping at the newest First String. He stared at her for a bit, before he gave his signature smile and grasped Belle's hand for a reassuring squeeze, 'There's no need me me to say good luck,' Joker lifted Belle, kissing the knuckles, 'Because you'll be grand.'

Belle was praying to whatever God that existed that he didn't see her blush, 'Maybe I'll get beginner's luck.'

Joker let go of her hand to let Belle give a gentle nudge in her star horse Midnight's side, into the arena. A couple of Second String members held the curtains, another began the music. She and Midnight were followed by 4 other horses, each with their own color of coat, but wearing uniform tassels and ribbons in their manes and tails, with matching saddles, wearing the emblem of a crescent moon on them.

Belle trotted into the middle of the arena. The moment the music played, all nerves dispersed. She nudged Midnight into a Passage trot remaining in the spot, in the middle of the arena. As Midnight continued the routine the mare had learned to do automatically after months of practice, Belle brought herself into a crouched position on the horse's back, then raised her body into a standing position. All whilst keeping in time with the music. The other 4 horses made a circle around her and Midnight.

 _Let's do this!_

* * *

It went by so quickly, that Belle was almost surprised when they were reaching the final movement. She did acrobatics and dance moves, from on horse to another, and danced in time with the music. It was by the beats of the music, and the subtle clucking of her tongue at certain points, that her horses knew what to do, where to go, and when.

There it was: the final act of the dance. Belle knew what she had to do.

On Quicksilver's silvery back, Belle gathered speed by doing a pirouette with adrenaline backing it up. And on the third spin of the pirouette, back-flipped landing on a twirl onto the piebald Black Jack's back, responded by the audience gasping and out of the corner of Belle's eye, she saw some members of the audience cover their eyes with their hands. Each time she back flipped Rinse and repeat, until Belle reached Midnight. As she did, the music was reaching a climax. Belle clucked her tongue once more, and one by one, the 4 horses in single file exited, leaving only Belle and Midnight. Just like at the start, Belle nudged with her ankles for Midnight to go into passage trot. As the music was on it's last beats, Belle front-flipped into a crouched position in front of the trotting horse.

Belle gave a triumphant pirouette with her left foot lifting her on each spin en pointe, like the ballet dancers she had see all those years ago as a child. The music ended with the last twirl, and Midnight rearing up. All was still.

The next thing Belle heard, was roaring applauds and whistles, and shouts and cheers.

She did it.

Belle gave a bow, and returned to the side of Midnight, and both bowed to each other in sync. The audience clapped even harder at the horse bowing with one hoof in front of the other, and the dancer doing the same with her feet. Afterwards, Belle gracefully leaped onto her loyal steed's back to trot out of the arena, when Joker came out once again before she could. He held his hand out towards her, and in slight confusion, Belle took it, letting her dismount Midnight.

Joker lead Belle out to where she stood with Midnight just seconds before, 'I would like to thank our delightful dancer for giving us that _beautiful_ performance, especially as it is her first time, ladies and gentlemen.' Belle looked at him in shock and a little mix of horror,

'SO ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I implore you,' Joker raise the hand he had his grip on skyward, 'To give our Belle _another_ round of applause!' And just like that, the audience obliged Joker, with Belle blushing, but smiling brightly at the thrill of it all, sweat running across her brow, under her silver circlet.

* * *

The next time Belle saw Joker that night, he was after a man clad in black, asking him to see Doc. Curiosity getting the better of her, Belle made her way to the pair, when she accidentally bumped into another, sending both to the ground.

'Oh, my gosh! I'm so so sorry!'

'It's nothing to worry about, I didn't look where I was going.' Belle saw a hand near her face, 'Do you need help getting up?' Thinking it would be rude to say no to the girl, Belle obliged. The girl had a surprising amount of strength, tugging her arm only a little bit towards herself.

'Thanks, ma'am- oof!' Another force collied with Belle. It was a large silver furred wolfhound.

'Wolfie, heel.'

The dog, ceased licking Belle's face, thought she didn't really mind it. Once more, the girl helped her up, 'Thanks...Again, really sorry about that! I should be more careful!' That was when Belle got a good look at the kind stranger. She was about the same height as Belle, but she wore a dress that suggested that she was an aristocrat. Her hair was long and wavy, and the color of a raven's wing, with piercing green eyes. Belle couldn't help but stare at the beauty.

'And again, it's nothing to lose sleep over.' The stranger chuckled, 'Oh how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself!' The girl curtsied, 'My name is Countess Ravenne. But please, call me Evie. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Belle. And this is Wolfie.'

 _A Countess?! WHAT?!_

'Y-y-you're a...Countess?' Belle stuttered as Wolfie wagged his tail eagerly at her.

'Quite right. But don't shake so around me, it makes me nervous, like they have something to hide.' Ravennne gave a beaming smile, 'Besides, you should be proud of yourself, doing all those jumps and flips! And your outfit is so... _daring_! I must get my tailor to make something like that for me!'

'Uhhh pardon?'

'Oh! Well you see, I dance myself, and my family and I often travel to foreign countries like Arabia. When I've stayed there, I was taught some of their customary dances. If I wore something like that dress the next time, it would be sure to better relations with the people I meet. Of course, I would pay you greatly for the idea and design of it, did you make it yourself?'

Belle's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, before she started again, 'Ummm, yeah, I did. But you don't need to get your tailor to do all of that! See, I make spares of my costumes, just in case, so I could give you the spare for this one! B-but don't worry, this was made recently, so the other one hasn't been worn yet!'

'Are you sure? I'm certain that must have cost you quite a lot for the materials, and all that time spent...'

'Like I said, don't worry. Come follow me to my tent, then I'll give you the dress there. If it's too big, then you can get your tailor to fix it, I'll even give you the spare materials for it! Consider it my token of apology for walking into you.' Whatever it was, be it adrenaline or Ravenne's nature, but it was so easy for Belle to talk to her.

'Well, if you're sure.'

* * *

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Behind the scenes

The trio had reached the First String member's tents, and walked casually into Belle's tent. Belle went straight for the chest where she kept her spares, whilst her new human acquaintance stared all around her in awe.

'My, it's awfully spacious...'

'Oh, that's because I'm a First String member.'

'First String? So there's ranks to the circus...curious indeed.'

Belle felt a sniffing action on her legs, 'Well, it seems Wolfie likes you. I'd take that as a compliment.'

'Ummm, okay, then.' The dancer handed Evelyn the package in brown paper, 'Here you go, as neat and non creased as I could get it. Sorry 'bout the packaging though.'

'Not at all. Say, how long have you been doing this for?'

'Well...I've loved animals, particularly horses, since I was a kid. I got into the circus when I was 18, about 4 years ago-'

'So you're 22?! But...you're _so_ small! About my height, in fact!'

'Why? How old are you then?'

'I'm 17 years old.' Evelyn reached into her purse, 'Here. My compensation.'

'What? No, I told you, I don't want your money-'

Her new acquaintance put the gold and silver coins into Belle's hand, 'Think of it as payment for a friend.' The Countess had a mysterious glint in her eye. She whispered, 'Be glad to know, Belle dear, that I now owe you a favor. ' And with that, Ravenne turned around, and strolled out of the tent, followed by her wolf-like companion. When Belle ran out after her new friend, neither was nowhere to be seen.

 _What does she mean,_ favor _?_

* * *

Belle was walking around the tents to clear her head after feeding and untacking the horses, only to find herself in the tent where Doctor did most of his work. And seeing Joker and Dagger with the stranger from earlier on.

'Joker, who's this?'

'Hmm? Oh, Belle! This is poor guy was bitten by Betty! We're just going to ask Doc to check up on him!'

'Betty?! As in, Betty the _tiger?!_ '

'Right on the mark.'

Doc was checking the stranger's head saying that there was no harm done, when Beast, who wasn't much older than Belle by 2 years or so, stormed into the room. 'Doctor, I was wondering if you could look at my leg...' Then she saw the stranger, ' _YOU!_ '

Belle could definitely tell that there was tension in the air. She was slightly scared of Beast, mainly because of her temper. As such, she stood a little bit behind Joker, like a human shield. The stranger must have done something to offend her, because she practically stormed through Dagger's love proposal as if he was some kind of ghost, pointing at the man accusingly.

'You're that _mad_ gentleman from earlier! Why are you here?! Thanks to you, the show was-'

'BEAST! What are you saying to our guest! In this case, if you weren't able to control Betty, wasn't this your own carelessness?!' Doc reprimanded Beast for her accusation.

'But he carelessly-'

'I want no buts about it! You're a pro, _aren't you_?'

Joker, Belle and Dagger tried to calm the wheelchair bound Doctor, 'Now now Doc, there's no need for yelling in front of the customer-'

'That's right! Instead, take a look at Big Sis's leg!'

'Y-yeah. B-b-besides, that mister there seems to be alright...' Belle timidly chirped in.

Doc reluctantly stopped his lecture, 'Ha...After this though, Beast has to discipline Betty again.'

Beast tsked at the thought, '...Fine.'

All the while, Belle saw the man in black stay silent, almost observing his company.

'Right then, let me see the prosthetic leg.'

That alone piqued the black clad man's interest, 'Prosthetic?' Seeing the curious question, Joker made to explain, stepping away from Belle.

'Well, there's a reason behind the circus. Folks with some sort of problem gather together here. I'm missing an arm too, but thanks to Doc,' He wiggled his skeletal fingers, 'I've got this. Pretty cool, huh?'

'It's because you use that hand that it goes bad so quickly!' Doc muttered under his breath, 'Makes me just want to readjust your whole body too.'

'So you're the one who makes the prosthetics for the circus?'

'Yep, that's right. It's hard work, since I do everything from the carving onwards.'

'Carving? In other words, they're wooden?'

'Nope. Ceramic.'

Doc was showing Beast's prosthetic leg, 'Well, I say ceramic, but they're made of special materials that make them light and durable.'

The man in black lightly touch Beast's leg, 'I see, it feels good.'

'Right? So that they move smoothly, I use ball-jointed doll parts.'

The man looked at Belle with a strange stare, 'I don't see any prosthetic limbs on you...'

Belle flustered. She was only looking, not intending to be asked on. What should she do? Should she answer? Yeah she should probably say something, 'I, um, yeah I know.' She gave herself a mental face palm _Nice going, idiot. Way to point out the obvious..._

Joker was her saviour from Belle looking like a moron, 'Ah, sir, our Belle here is just a little shy around people she doesn't know well. But yes, she doesn't have prosthetic limbs, but luckily some of the other First String members have the rest of their bodies intact too, haha!'

'This is truly finely made. Ah?' then the stranger did the unthinkable, 'This hallmark is...?' he asked as he lifted Beast's leg in a very...compromising position.

Embarrassing hilarity ensued after.

* * *

WHOOOOOOOOOO! SECOND CHAPTER YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3: Scouting

Everyone, bar Joker, was blushing at the audacity the man in black showed. Joker showed only mild surprise. Belle blushed even harder; she wouldn't know how to react in this...situation. Beast's temper flared up quicker than a match to an explosive. She aimed her leg to meet with the stranger's head, ' **WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?!** ' In an instant, Joker put his arm around Belle to push her behind him defensively.

But the man was too fast to get hit, 'Oops. Ahh, that was rude of me. I've never seen someone who dresses so shamelessly act so modestly so...' _Oh God, he's making it worse!_ Belle thought in panic. If something wasn't done soon...she didn't want to think of the wrath of Beast.

Beast got out her whip, all common sense leaving her because of her rage, ' **YOU BASTARD!** '

Meanwhile, Doc was trying calm the madness happening around in his medicinal tent, 'HEY! Hey, Beast! Stop it! You're against a customer!' He looked towards the other in desperation, 'You guys, help me stop her!' _Yeah, but what can I do?!_ At the corner of her eye, Belle noticed that Dagger was shaking.

' **YOU! TOUCHING MY BIG SIS'S SILKY, TRANSPARENT SKIN! EVEN...** ' Dagger reached for his namesake weapons, 'E **VEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T TOUCHED IT YET!** '

Somehow, Belle wasn't sure if it was possible, the man in black landed lightly on one of the strings holding up the tent, 'Even though I didn't truly touch her skin...It somehow seems like I might as well _have_ been.' He grinned smugly.

 _Goddammit! Fan the flames even higher, why don't you?!_ Belle wished for nothing more than for the trespasser of "Big Sis's Purity" to shut up as she tried to reason with Dagger, 'Dagger, stop! At this rate, the tent-'

'More important than the tent is...' Dagger got more daggers in his hands at the ready, ' **SIS'S PURITY!** '

Belle shielded her eyes, expecting to see a bloody customer on the ground. But there was no red liquids, nor was there the sound of a crash like a body would from a height. She peeked from in between her fingers.

A saw the man still standing on the rope, wearing a smug look. Each of Dagger's knives in between each of his fingers. 'No way...'

However, Beast was not impressed, ' **DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!** ' she cried as she raised her whip to try to strike the man one more time. But before things could get any worse, Joker finally stepped in, bringing out his cane.

Which sprouted out beautiful flowers into Beast's face, 'Here. Okay, that's enough now.' he said in a familiar jovial tone.

'Boss?!' Dagger complained

'Why didn't you stop them sooner?!' Belle cried out! _I can never tell what's going on through his head sometimes!_

Beast argued as the wrongdoer landed with an almost inhuman ability onto the ground, 'But he-'

'Now now,' Joker caressed Beast's leg, 'This pretty leg...It's not I can't understand wanting to touch it.' Belle couldn't help but feel a pang of something she was not used to feeling... 'Use these flowers to cheer up.'

The man was returning the knives to Dagger when Joker spoke again, 'My, you got great reflexes. I'd kinda like to scout you-'

Before he finished the sentence, with inhuman speed, the stranger was almost too close for comfort in Belle's opinion, 'Really? The truth of the matter is, my current master is spoiled and rather shocking.' Somewhere on the carriage home, an Earl by the name of Ciel Phantomhive sneezed.

With the conflict relatively gone, Belle was more willing to converse with the man, 'Your master? So you're a servant at some kind of manor? The way you looked made me think that you were some kind of gentleman.'

'Me, a gentleman? How absurd, Miss Belle. I am but a butler to the core.' His attention went to Joker, 'So, a moment ago when you said you'd like to scout me, was that true? If it is, I would certainly like to accept, but-'

'Are you serious?'

'Aren't I always serious?'

What Joker did next shocked not only Belle, but most of the occupants of the tent, 'Pfft! Yer pretty funny! I like you! So, if it's okay with you, I don't mind if you come at any time!'

'Hold on Joker!' It was Beast, 'What are you deciding on so quickly!'

But Joker was not affected, 'Now now, he's got outstanding talent-'

'Um...The truth is, there is someone else I'd like to introduce you to.' Again, Ciel sneezed.

Joker seemed interested, 'If you got another person like you that's great! But we have an entrance test.'


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

The man bowed, 'I understand. Then tomorrow I will bring that person to you. Thank you for your hospitality, you needn't see me off.' And he left the tent.

 _If you call hospitality having two of our First String members and two of our performers threaten you and try to hurt you with whips and knives, then yeah. You're welcome for the hospitality_ 'He almost made Beast and Dagger look like amateurs...' Belle whispered. She covered her mouth with her hands, _Did I just say that out loud?!_ Belle received a few unwelcoming glares from Beast and Dagger

 _Yep. They heard it._

'Like _you_ were any help! You just stood behind Joker like a _coward!_ ' Beast barked. Belle shied away, unwillingly so.

'W-well, I, he, uh, he was, umm-'

'And how could you let him touch Big Sis like _that?!_ ' In her defense, though she wouldn't dare say it, the man did have a point. _Beast does dress a little...risque._

'I-I-I umm, I mean, that guy was, umm, he uhh-'

'Little Belle's smaller than most, and he was too fast for even the two of you _combined_.' Joker argued back calmly, though it unintentionally didn't help Belle's self-esteem much. 'She's also the newest member of our family, so be nice.' Once again, Joker stepped in for Belle. She felt shameful for being like this...Being too scared to speak up for herself. Belle often wondered how she even got accepted into the Circus in the first place!

'How can you keep defending her?!'

'Because...Belle reminds me of our little brothers and sisters back home.' All went quiet. Belle looked up at Joker, his face was unreadable. _Did he actually say that?_ Beast, Dagger, and Doc probably thought of the same thing, for they all wore the same face;

Shock.

 _Not surprising really, considering what use I am,_ Belle thought sarcastically, _at least I'm not the only one who can't understand Joker sometimes_

Beast was finally tired of all the nonsense, 'I've had enough for one night. I'm leaving.'

'Me too!' With both chins in the air, the two First Strings left the medical tent. Joker faced Belle again,

"Now. You go get some sleep, Belle. If it's not too much trouble, I'll have to ask you to help me with the entrance test tomorrow, so you'll probably have to get up a little bit earlier, okay?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's not a lot. Just need to help with some of the acts the new guy can try out, to see what he can do for the circus." Joker gently steered Belle by the shoulders out of Doc's tent, with a couple "Goodnights" and Belle whispering, "I'm really sorry I couldn't do much, Doc."

"It's okay, Belle. Goodnight." Doc wearily waved goodbye.

As the two walked out, they passed Belle's tent. As she left to open the flap that gave her enough privacy as a fabricated door can, Belle felt a hand on her shoulder, "Pay no mind to those two. Beast was still angry, and you know what Dagger's like; He'd try to get himself to be more like her, probably by trying to train a lion or a tiger or a bear-"

"Oh my." Sometimes Dagger's devotion to the older woman could be too much for _her_ to handle. And she wasn't even _at_ the receiving end of his affections! _What would I do if someone felt like that for me...? Ha! Like that'll ever happen!_ "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But you don't have to-"

"Oh, I know I don't. I want to. I don't like seeing others sad, especially if I can make them smile or laugh. Or better yet, _both!_ "

Belle giggled, "Well, goodnight, Joker."

"Goodnight, I'll wake you up when it's time."

"M'kay." Belle yawned...the evening wore her out more than she thought it would... _Welp, better get...some sleep...before...to...morrow..._

* * *

And yes. I did make a Wizard of Oz reference. I don't own anything, except Belle.


End file.
